1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an air purifier and, in particular, to a machine that purifies air.
2. Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional air purifier 8. An upper cover 82 is installed on the lower base 81. The lower base 81 is provided with a driving motor 83 to rotate the churning axle 84 and the blades 85 inside the lower base 81. As they rotate, air enters from the air intake 86 on the right-hand side of the upper cover 82 into the lower base 81. After mixing with a purifying fluid inside the lower base 81, the air is sent out via the air outlet 87 on the left hand side of the upper cover 82, thereby achieving the effect of purifying air.
FIG. 8 shows another conventional air purifier 9, whose structure is generally similar to the above mentioned air purifier 8 and includes a lower base 91, an upper cover 92, a driving motor 93, a churning axle 94, and blades 95. The left-hand side and right-hand side of the upper cover 92 in the drawing also have air intakes 96. The air outlet 97 of the air purifier 9 is downward on the right-hand side. It also achieves the effect of purifying air.
Although the above-mentioned conventional air purifiers 8, 9 have the function of purifying air, the exposed air intakes 86 and air outlets 87, 97 on the upper cover 82, 92 are indispensable structures of the conventional air purifiers. Even though such holes can be modified so that they are not too prominent, they cannot be completely hidden, posing a restriction in the design.
Besides, aside from the hardware design in appearance of the air purifiers 8, 9, there is no other structure to beautify their appearance. For example, the air purifiers 8, 9 do not have any light effect.